1837 (VE)
Turns 1837 January - June *'Oman:' *Military **The Sultan's Military program to incorporate more soldiers into the Royal Army continues: 2,000 troops from the reserves have been incorprated into the active millitary. *Diplomacy **The Sultan's Technology campaign increases our Technology by yet another 0.3. **The Portugeuse Emperor visits Muscat and participates in The Omani-Portugeuse Allied Parade(A Parade to celebrate the Great Alliance of Muscat and Lisbon) *Colonisation **the Sultan sends settlers to colonise somalia starting with the province directily east of Mogadishu after the colony finishes settlers will be sent to the Province above to ensure an Omani coastal Africa. *Stats **'11.5k Active Troops, 6k Innactive Troops' **'15 Warships, 5 Transports' **'Technology- 11.6' *'Portugeuse Empire: ' **The Portugeuse Emperor visits Muscat and participates in The Omani-Portugeuse Allied Parade(A Parade to celebrate the Great Alliance of Muscat and Lisbon) **'The invasion of Vietnam continues' - The landed troops move steadily southwards and do randezvouz '''with the armies in the South of Vietnam''' (conquering a large portion of it and managing not to lose many soliders).' 'http://imgur.com/ICQyafp **Portugeuse Trade posts and settlements are set up in the islands EAST of Timor (http://imgur.com/mSUqsIy), securing the Crown's claim on the seas surrounding the area. A fishing firm loses one of it's ships to a shipreck on a distant land, the land is discovered to be called Papua, the Papuans welcome the outsiders and the Emperor sends exploerers to conquer this strange land (Will happen next turn) **'http://imgur.com/mU0Apwy' **'Ground Forces = 13k Active troops (9k in Vietnam), 16k Innactice troops.' **'Naval Forces = 20 Warships, 7 Transports.' *'Japan:' Seeing that Qing has fallen into chaos, we start our invasion of Qing. The 7000 troops stationed near the Joseon-Qing border moves into Qing. The troops reach Shenyang then Dalian with minimal effort. We also captured Southern Jilin. We split the 7000 men army into two: one positioned in Dalian, the another sent to Qingdao using transports. We also start our naval blockade of Yellow Sea. Our troops in Ryukyu land in Taiwan, taking over the island with ease. We are ready to move towards Hong Kong. We continue to make propaganda about the fall of Qing. To make the situation worse, we start our second naval blockade in Taiwan Strait. We expand in the Kuril Islands. We open a trade port in Ryukyu as a safe haven for our war ships and a place where merchant ships can trade for Japanese goods. Finally, we build 1 war ship and 2 transports. *'Russia:' Russia starts the invading Qing. The 8k troops are split into two. We send 4k troops to Khuvsgul capturing it with ease. Then they go onto onto Orkhon Bulgan and Selenge, surrounding and capturing Darkhan-Uul, then defensive lines are being made. Other 4k troops go to Heilongjiang, capturing it. Then the army moves to capture Northern Jilin, keeping the rest to Japan. We make a defensive line across the captured lands, waiting for more troops to arive. Speaking of more troops, Russia sends 950 troops to the active army and will continue to do so every 6 months. 9k more troops are sent. 4k of which go to Northern Xinjiang, 3k are being sent to Mongolian defense lines and other 3k to Nother Jilin and Heilongjiang defense lines. *'Egypt: '''The invasion of Abyssinia continues. Troops from Gumma are redirected to Kaffa to finish Kaffa off. The 1000-strong garisson of Cairo invades Darfur, while 2000 forces are moved from reserves andplaced in Cairo. We expand into South Sudan directly below Darfur. An offer of surrender is sent to Kaffa and Gao. A trade route between Alexandria and Sevastopol is established, enabling arms trade. The Egyptian fleet sails down the Blue Nile and isolates Gao from it's allies, while the army pushes on Gao from the north. *'Brazil:' The Brazillian Army sends 5000 troops to Venezuela and take the border areas. 19k troops is sent to the border with Argentina to invade them . 2 war ships and 1 transport is made. 1000 incative troops is put into the active part of the Army and 2000 new soldiers are recruited. These 2000 new recruits is sent to South Brazil. The Army also begin using more of the musquets they bought from France. *'New Galicia: Proclaimed the Kingdom of Nueva Galicia, the Governor of Jalisco, Justo Corro, was appointed regent of the Kingdom. After this was established a regional government that coordinates local militias, as well as private armies that were in favor of the movement thus creating the army's land of the Nueva Galicia. The army was divided under the command of various generals who took the main cities of old new Galicia; in a few weeks would have under its control Colima, Puerto de Navidad, Tepic, Mazatlan, Guanajuato, Zacatecas, Aguascalientes, etc. **The Crown is offered first to Agustín Jerónimo de Iturbide and Huarte, in second grade to the Bourbon-Contí and in third grade to Carlos María Isidro de Borbón or one of its descendants.You decide to create throughout the territory controlled by the Kingdom an indefinite number of guerrillas who attack Mexican troops, taking advantage of knowledge that is of the land and the lack of knowledge of the enemy army. *'''Argentina: We suffer 500 loses against uruguay.Economy is improved, railways are made from the center of the country to the port of buenos aires, and agriculture is improved in all the country, specialy in the center, musquets from france improve the cuality of the army, and the navy is reached whit 4 war ships. Uruguay, seeing that they will lose in any moment,surrenders and a puppet goverment is made, so it declares war to brazil and allow the arg. troops to cross the country, 5000 arg. and 2000 uruguayan troops attack south brasil, and surrounding 1000 brasilian troops, and in the border whit brasil 10,000 troops are sent to deffend, and deffenses are made to stop the brasilian troops. The embasator of paraguay is sent to paraguay to make an alliance whit them, and if paraguay joins the war, they can annexe border territory and arg. will give them military tecnology, and a offer to trade is made. 6000 reserve troops are recluited and 5000 troops are sent to the regular army, and the economy falls 0.5. **we offer to trade to all countries!!!! '(confirm in the turn) **Army: 13.500 regular (5000 comming), Reserve: 32.200, Navy: 13 war ships 5 transports **http://imgur.com/GPcHFXD imgur: The most awesome images on the Internet offer to paraguay. *'France:' The king decides to formally annex Flanders into France. The French government is increasingly going nationalist. Now France goes for annexing the French-speaking regions of Switzerland and Piedmont. However, the king unlistens the parliament and proclaims himself an absolute king, supported by heavy sectors of the army. The parlamentarians flee mostly to Britain. The king orders an expedition to be sent into Spain to aid the Carlist Absolutist rebels. The expedition begins on the 18 March entering from Perpignan. Girona is taken by the end of the month. Then the troops march into Lleida and later turn South reaching the Ebre. The pocket into Catalonia closes into the city of Barcelona itself. France proclaims suzerainity over Catalonia. 2.000 more men are sent in the common army and the reserve force increases by 1.200. In May, France invades Luxembourg and annexes it. Later, it expels all French territories from the German Confederation, raising the tensions with them even more. An army of 13.000 men is set in Belgium in case of any dare attack. An expansion from Algeria advances down in the Sahara, and the advances in the Senegal continue conquering the rest of the yihadi states. The French forces land in Japan in the city of Osaka. There they meet the Japanese and plan the further landing in China with their collaboration. The fleet finally arrives in New Guinea and makes a settlement in what in OTL would be Jayapura, claiming the whole island for them. A possible invasion of Madagascar is planned. July-December Brazil: '''Brazil asks Chile to invade Argentina in return they will get a big amount of land from Argentina. The Brazillian Army begins to bulid trenches and concrete defences over the whole front agianst with Argentina and Paraguay. They stop any further Argentinan and Paraguyian advances and form the defence line (as mentioned earlier). In Venezulea the Army advances and captures South Venezulea. 2000 unactive troops put into the active army and these are sent to front agianst Paraguay, 1000 is recruited and is sent to the defence line with Argentina. Brazil also asks for more French Equipment and support from Naval Powers. Navy is increased with 2 war ships and 1 transport. Also land mines are being put in place agianst the front with Paraguay. Brazil asks Britan to help agianst Argentina and Paraguay, in return they get loads of Argentinan Land. Brazil aslo launches a embargo on Argentina and Paraguay. '''Egypt: '''As usual Egypt mobilises 2000 soldiers and recruits. The new mobilised troops are placed in Allepo. All other troops not currently fighting in Ethiopia are sent to crush Darfur quickly. Egypt tells Gumma, Gomma, Je and Ga that they will be spared if they stop supporting Abyssinia, Jimma and Kaffa.Egypt expands further into South Sudan, directly east of their last expansion. The Alexandrite Pact is forged in Cairo between Persia, Egypt and Russia. Egypt secretly begins funding Sunni Arab rebels within the Ottoman Empire. A fort is built in Allepo. Further advances are made against Abyssinia and Jimma. '''Japan: We recruit the usual number of troops. Japan's forces take all of Liaoning and continue to push north into Jilin and reaching Heilongjiang. Meanwhile, we attempt a landing in northern Shandong. We also continue to push into Taiwan. Since the rebels refuse to cooperate with us, we dump our previous plan of taking Hong Kong and put our focus onto the north. We expand once more in the Kuril Islands (Drex you forgot to do this last turn). We also renew our economic policy, increasing our economy by 0.2. We also build 2 war ships and 1 transport. Sweden: We try to create large fleets of boats: 5 ship for trasport and 15 war ship , which should be ready by january or february. We ordered a military, economic and trade partnership to France and nearland. We support the rebels of New Galicia economically. We ordered a aufiencia with russian tsar to return finland we barter or buying. Trade, fisheries and industry is promoted. We are commanded 3 ships cartographers to map the Danish territory. Russia: '''The troops arive to the defense lines. As we notice that Japan arrived trough the border of our defensive lines, we send 2/3 of the men to '''Inner Mongolia capturing its north. The second defensive line sees men ariving. They start capturing Tuv, Ulaanbaatar, Arkhangai and Bayankhongor. '''After capturing these we split the forces there into two and send them to '''capture Dundgobi '''and '''Umnugobi. The other men Gob-Altai '''and '''Zavkhan. '''The 4k that were sent to '''Xingjiang continue to going to Southern Xingjiang. Portugeuse Empire: '''The war with the Vietnamese continues. '''A Portugeuse Propoganda Agency is set up with Headquarters in Macau, as well as branches in Hanoi, Goa and Timor - The agency is named "His Highness' Public Inspiration Agency (PIA)" The Agency begins to distribute propaganda to the People of Vietnam, increasing public opinion and possibly weakening the rebels. As well as this, an administration with the same social heirarchy and structure as the old "Portugeuse East India Company" is created, this time named "Colonial Develepmont Comapany(CDC)" with the job of providing housing and schools to people in the Portugeuse Colonies (Excluding Angola and Mozambique) To ensure that the African Colonies do not see rebellion 2,000 extra troops are stationed in them and 2,000 more are recruited from the innactive troops. Along with these companies being created, the Explorers in Papua manage to occupy the South Wesern part of the Island (http://imgur.com/14xVOSj) Ground Forces = 15k Active troops (9k in Vietnam)(2k in African Colonies)(1k in Timor)(1k in Portugeuse Mainland), 14k Innactive troops. Naval Forces = 20 Warships, 7 Transports. *'France:' The government sends more and more aid to the Carlist rebels and assists them to achieve a victory in the battle of Alcarria, shortly after capturing Madrid. The Isabelins take refuge in Seville. Some other French troops recapture Lleida and seize all of Catalonia, which is annexed into France proper. A fleet that sailed from Dakar captures the island of Fernando Pó and prepares to invade Spanish Guinea. Aswell, a lesser fleet of 4 warships and 1 transport makes preparatives in Guadeloupe to seize Puerto Rico. Expansion continues in the desert of the Sahara from Algeria and Senegal. The coasts of Madagascar are cartographed. The expedition in New Guinea lands on the main of the island, capturing a peninsula in the Western Part of it. The troops stationed in Japan sail south and take the island of Hainan, then declaring war to the Qing dynasty. As for now, the militarism continues as the French increase their army with 1.000 soldiers and add 2.000 to the reserves. More cannons are also added, and we begin to make Flanders an "ethnically French" territory. *'''Britain: '''Koya is invaded to capture all of Sierra Leonne. Britain expands into Togo and takes what is now modern day Togo. Forces push into Aro and capture all of the west. Basut is invaded, as well as Zululand. Kutch and Ben are invaded. Both is annexed due to their weak armies. Sikh looses men as te British are reinforced and so manage to capture Islamabad and still push them out of British India. Perak, Malaysia is invaded and annexed. Category:Victorian Era